Til The Casket Drops
by crimarkable
Summary: This story is set when Rayna and Deacon first meet and explores their past relationship. In my mind they meet when Deacon auditions for Rayna's tour and she has just become famous. It is for this reason, as well as due to his personal demons, that he never enjoyed a solo career in his own right. Also Rayna's mother has just died and she is already at odds with her father/sister.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 1: _Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ ZZ Ward_

_**Album:**__ Til The Casket Drops_

* * *

Rayna stifled a yawn and shifted in her seat, smoothing out a crease in her jeans. It had been a long day and it wasn't even close to being over.

"Do you need another coffee missy? We have another three guys to see and I'd like you to be awake," scolded Bucky gently.

"No no I'm fine," assured Rayna. "Bring on the next one."

They were sitting in one of the performance rooms at Edgehill Records holding the final band auditions for her tour. They had already secured a great drummer and some back up guitarists but the lead was proving to be a difficult find. She knew she needed the right person behind her to feel confident on stage. This was her first tour and she wanted it to be right.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the hall grew closer. Their owner appeared moments later and stepped into the room, smiling broadly.

"Is this the audition for lead guitar?" he inquired.

Without realising Rayna held her breath and stared at him intently. Bucky, bemused at her silence, jumped in to answer, "Yes son, yes it is. And you are?"

"Deacon Claybourne," he answered and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet y'all.' After greeting Bucky he turned directly to Rayna, who flinched slightly as she jolted back to reality. "And you must be _the_ Rayna Jaymes. It's a pleasure."

Deacon bent down and kissed the top of her hand and Rayna realised she needed to say something. "Yes. You too," she stammered.

"Okay son, let's hear what you've got," said Bucky.

* * *

The audition went by in a blur and Rayna could barely remember it. She just knew one thing, that she was captivated. Fortunately it seemed that Bucky agreed and the next thing she knew he was shaking Deacon's hand and excusing himself to gather the paperwork. Then they were alone.

"So," said Deacon as he took Bucky's seat next to her. "Then there were two."

Rayna blushed. She had never recalled feeling so flustered in all her twenty years of living. She was a confident and smooth professional who had charmed her way into a multi album deal with a big new label in Nashville. She had attended meetings with music legends two or three times her age and performed for thousands of fans. Suddenly she couldn't put a sentence together, so she just looked at him.

He was a looker that was for sure. Tall and well built with a thick head of dark brown hair and warm, earnest eyes. He looked like he had soul and she was instantly drawn to him.

"Are you okay?" Deacon asked. "You're awful quiet."

"I am," Rayna replied. "It's just been a long day. Or maybe I should say a long week, month or year."

"I heard about your mother," Deacon said softly. "In the papers. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you," Rayna murmured. She was impressed he had managed to tap into what she was referring to even though they had just met.

"I bet y'all are sick of hearing people say that, "said Deacon. "But I am. Sorry, I mean."

"No, it's nice, Rayna offered. "I guess I still can't believe people are saying it to _me_, that's all."

Deacon leant over and squeezed her hand. She shuddered slightly but enjoyed the warmth of his touch. Suddenly the door handle turned and jolted them back to the present moment. Bucky appeared in the doorway and Deacon quickly let go of Rayna's hand. If he had noticed anything Bucky didn't give it away. Instead he ushered Deacon over to the table to look over his contract.

After the formalities were done and dusted Bucky insisted on taking Deacon and Rayna out for a celebratory dinner. "So we can all get to know each other better," he laughed. "Coz it's going to be a long tour!"

* * *

Bucky pulled his Audi into the parking lot of his and Rayna's favourite diner. They had spent many times there going over planning for her first album and the tour. They'd spent moments diffusing after Lamar had tried to prevent Rayna from signing, even though she was already an adult. And finally they'd spent moments here after Rayna lost her mother. She crying and he consoling her like her father never had.

Deacon pulled his truck into the lot moments later and they all bundled inside. Rayna was last to the booth and she opted to sit next to Bucky, not Deacon. She wanted to be able to breathe during dinner.

The meal went smoothly and they chatted and laughed together like three old friends. Rayna could see that Bucky was as charmed by Deacon as she was. Maybe not in exactly the same way but she could see he liked him. This reassured her greatly because sometimes she felt Bucky was the only one who had her back in life. Her father certainly didn't and her sister was far too young and under his thumb. And of course record companies were just out to secure the best deal for them, not their artist.

Just as dinner was winding down Bucky received a call from his wife. "Sorry kids, Nancy needs me to fix something back at the house." He looked at Rayna and asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Don't worry," Deacon jumped in. "I got her."

"Thanks bud, I'll sort the check on my way out. See you Monday!"

"So," said Deacon. "What now?"

"I dunno," Rayna mumbled. "I just know that I don't want to go home."

"You got it darlin'. Imma take you out to have some fun," Deacon smiled. He extended his hand to hers and pulled her up from the booth.

"What sort of fun?" she inquired as they walked to his car.

"We're in Nashville baby, there's only one thing to do!"

* * *

Rayna caught onto his wavelength as she saw the Bluebird Café up ahead.

"Deacon?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it possible to go somewhere else tonight? Too many people know me there and I don't feel like keeping up appearances."

"Sure darlin'," he replied. "There's a great little bar near my place. Small and quiet."

"Perfect."

* * *

They entered the bar and took a seat in a small booth up the back. Deacon was right that the place was small and quiet. Although Rayna felt that dark and dingy would also have been appropriate adjectives.

"What would you like to drink?" asked Deacon.

"Ummm," said Rayna once they sat. "I don't actually have ID." She was only 20. With her mother's passing and efforts to forge a career she'd had no time for sneaking into bars underage or finding fake IDs from shady men on a street corner. In fact she hadn't had much time for friends at all.

"No worries," said Deacon. "I've got it." He returned momentarily with two glasses. "Whiskey," he murmured. Rayna took a sip and then screwed up her face at the bitter taste. "You don't drink much huh?" Deacon laughed.

"I've never had the time," she answered.

"Well you'll need to do something to unwind after your tour. I envision us partying in every city."

"Maybe," Rayna agreed.

"And there is nothing like whiskey to ease the pain," Deacon added. He wasn't just referring to her mother but Rayna didn't notice.

"Bottoms up then," she replied and they clinked glasses.

* * *

Rayna couldn't recall how many whiskeys she'd had or who kissed whom first. All she knew was that Deacon's mouth was on hers and his hand on her inner thigh. All she knew was that one hand was in his hair and the other around his back, clinging on for dear life. All she knew was that she didn't know how to stop.

She was too drunk to go home and he was too drunk to drive her anyway. Clumsily he led her up the stairs to his apartment, just over the road from the bar. Once inside they dropped their bags near the door and stumbled towards his bedroom. He pulled off her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans with apparent ease, also discarding his shirt and pants in the process.

They stood at the end of his bed, caught in a passionate embrace. Deacon ran his hands up and down her arms and across her back before kissing her neck. She was powerless to stop it. Eventually he backed her onto the bed and fell down on top of her, kissing all the while. She enjoyed the weight of him on top of her for a moment or two but then suddenly felt hot.

"Stop," she said. "Stop for a minute. I can't breathe."

Deacon rolled over and lay next to her on the bed. They both exhaled deeply as the alcohol made the room spin. Rayna turned to look at the stars out the window and then back at Deacon. He stared at her intently. Moments later she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 2: Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism.**

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ ZZ Ward_

_**Album:**__ Til The Casket Drops_

* * *

As sun streamed in from the open window Rayna slowly stirred into consciousness. Before she even opened her eyes she felt the pounding in her head. After blinking a few times it dawned on her that she was not in her own bedroom. And that she was wearing only her underwear.

Slowly the events of last night began to remerge from her brain, which overall was rather foggy. Like flashcards images appeared before her eyes in a jumbled mess. Auditions. Deacon. Dinner. Deacon. Whiskey. Kissing. Deacon.

Speaking of Deacon, where was he? She looked around the room but he was nowhere to be seen. The bed was empty except for her, and a dent where he had slept. She heard sounds coming from the other room and decided to face the music. If only she could find her shirt.

"Hey," Deacon smiled. "How you feelin'?"

"Lousy," replied Rayna. "Thanks for asking."

"Would you like something to eat?" he offered.

"How about a strong black coffee, water and a few hundred Advil?" she jested.

Deacon laughed. "Sure, anything."

"Why are you so chipper?" she asked. "You must've had at least as many drinks as me."

"Well pretty lady, I've just had more practice. But don't worry, we'll get you up to scratch real soon," he chuckled and handed her some water and painkillers.

"Don't forget the coffee."

"Yeah yeah, in a minute!"

Deacon not only brought Rayna an extra large coffee but two pieces of toast. "Eat it," he ordered. "You'll feel better. And I won't feel so guilty about getting the newly crowned Princess of Country wasted the very same evening she offered me the gig as her band leader."

Rayna smiled at jibe, referring to a recent magazine article about her, and then decided to test the waters. "So, about last night. Um…"

"Yeah?" Deacon replied whilst taking a seat next to her.

Rayna blushed then murmured, "I can't think of anything to say."

"We didn't do much talking last night either," he teased. This made Rayna blush even harder.

"I've never done anything like this with anyone from work before. But um, I guess, most people I work with are twice my age and married," she blurted out. As soon as she said it she felt it was a lame thing to say. It was hard to gain clarity with him looking at her like that. He was making her dizzy.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

With no good response in mind she just stared at him intently, and he stared right back. She sighed and lay back on the couch. Deacon shifted so her legs lay across his lap and then gently squeezed her calves.

"What's the time?" Rayna asked after a while.

"Going on 1pm," Deacon answered.

"Really? Oh gosh," she mumbled. "Where's my b...?"

"Your bag is by the door," Deacon pointed out.

"Thanks," she said. "Look Deacon, I better go. People will be looking for me."

"Sure, sure."

"So um, thanks," she said awkwardly. "For this."

"No problem."

Rayna headed for the door without realising that Deacon was following her.

"Hey," he called as he caught up with her. Rayna turned to look at him but before she could respond he pressed up against the doorframe. And then put both hands on her face and he kissed her. It was a long, slow and somewhat forceful kiss that left Rayna stunned. She stood motionless against the frame with her hands limp by her sides, holding her bags.

After what seemed like eons Deacon broke the kiss. "I'll drive you," he murmured.

* * *

"So," said Deacon when they were sitting in his car. "Where to?"

"Belle Meade," Rayna replied. "Wayland Drive."

"Oh, fancy," murmured Deacon.

"Yeah, it's the family home," she said quietly.

"Oh, so you're still living at home then?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It's not really my choice. But my mama got sick and then she passed. I didn't feel like I could leave my sister in that big ol' house with my father. And I haven't got much of an advance from the label yet. First album and all."

"I see," Deacon nodded. "Well I'm sure the tour will change things."

"That's what I'm hoping. I can't wait to get outta here for a while and be on the road."

"Change of scenery. It's just what I need too."

They drove the rest of the way in silence until Deacon pulled up at a very impressive front gate.

"Shall I drive in or leave you here?" he asked.

"I can walk, it's no problem," Rayna assured. But before she had a chance to gather her things the gate opened.

"I guess we're going in then," Deacon said.

Once he reached the end of the driveway Deacon saw a rather menacing looking man glaring down at them from the doorway. He knew it was Rayna's father Lamar Wyatt, whose reputation as a force to be reckoned with preceded him.

Rayna sighed as she got out of the car and Deacon felt he had no choice but to follow.

"Where have you been?" Lamar snarled at Rayna.

"I went out," Rayna offered.

"I can see that, you look like a wreck And you never bothered to mention it?!"

"I'm an adult Daddy I don't _need_ your permission."

"And who is this?" Lamar growled, motioning his head towards Deacon.

"The new band leader for my tour," Rayna said. "Deacon Claybourne."

"Good to meet you Sir," Deacon said, extending his hand.

Lamar ignored the gesture and turned back to Rayna. "You have some explaining to do."

Rayna ignored him and turned to walk into the house. "Bye Deacon," she muttered.

Lamar turned back to Deacon and glared at him once more.

"I guess I'll be on my way then," said Deacon quickly.

"Yes, you should be."

* * *

By the time Lamar made it back inside the house Rayna was already halfway up the stairs. "Rayna," he snapped. "Come back here."

Rayna turned from her place on the stairs and yelled, "Just leave it Daddy. It's none of your business."

"It's damn well my business who you're associating yourself with. You still live under my roof."

"Not by choice," Rayna pointed out. "And soon I'll be off on tour."

"Not this touring business again."

"I'm done talking about this with you Daddy, I'm done," Rayna muttered. And with that she turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 3: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ Gin Wigmore_

_**Album:**__ Gravel and Wine_

* * *

Rayna pulled into the parking lot of Edgehill in her red Nissan 300ZX, sighing softly to herself. After long and hostile few days at home avoiding her father she was glad to be out of the house and continuing her tour rehearsals. However Deacon was starting with the band today and she was nervous to see him.

As she walked down the hallway to her rehearsal room her heart began to thump in her chest. She was just about to enter when someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump out of her skin.

"Hey," said Bucky. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check that you got home okay on Friday."

"Hey Bucky," she replied, her heart returning to a normal pace. "I was just lost in my own thoughts. I, I got home fine after Friday yes."

"Glad to hear it. Deacon is going to be great I think. He is quite a find. I'm surprised no one has scooped him up before now."

"Yeah, he's definitely somethin' alright," she agreed.

"Shall we?" prompted Bucky, indicating that they enter the room. Rayna nodded.

Once inside she was surprised to find that not only was Deacon already there but also laughing and joking with the rest of their band mates.

"Hey guys," she said. "Luke, Lou, Pete I was gonna introduce ya'll to Deacon here but it seems y'all are already acquainted."

"Yeah Rayna," Luke replied. "We're down and ready to get to it." Deacon smiled at her and she tried not to blush.

"Great," said Bucky. "Let's get going, here is the current set list. Deacon son, if you need anything you just let me know."

"Thanks Bucky. I will," Deacon replied as they all moved to set up on stage. "Hey," he whispered to Rayna as he walked past her.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Do you think we could talk later? Maybe get a coffee?"

"Sure," she said breathlessly.

* * *

A few hours later the rehearsal was sounding better than it had in a long time and there was a great energy from everyone in the room.

An assistant from the label entered and whispered something to Bucky.

"Fantastic guys, fantastic," Bucky applauded to the band and everyone grinned at each other. "Look, I need to go and take care of something so you guys just take a break and I'll be back soon." With that he turned on his heel and followed the assistant out of the room.

"Ok guys I'm gonna take a leak," murmured Deacon, jumping off the stage. When he got into the hallway he realised he didn't know where the restroom was so he wandered along the corridor, looking at the photos on the walls as he went.

After he turned a bend he heard raised voices coming from one of the offices, it sounded like Bucky. He paused outside the door and strained to hear what was going on.

"Look Lamar, I'm not sure what you want me to do exactly. The paperwork is signed," Bucky reasoned.

"I don't want that kid on tour with my daughter. I saw the way he was looking at her. You're supposed to be making sure she doesn't get into any trouble!" Lamar growled.

"He doesn't seem like trouble to me, he is a great guitar player. We just got him for the tour, we don't know for sure if anything is going on between them. And even if it did she ain't a kid anymore," Bucky sighed.

"You're meant to consult me on these decisions. Don't forget who is paying your salary, for this whole production in fact," Lamar snapped.

"Well Rayna doesn't know that, and she doesn't need to know that. How do you expect me to explain that she can't hire the best guitar player we auditioned for no good reason?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," Lamar said.

"Look even if I wanted to I can't. He's already on contract and the tour is starting soon. The band needs him."

"I'm not happy about this. It won't be the last you hear of it," Lamar said menacingly.

As the conversation sounded like it was coming to an abrupt end Deacon decided he'd better make himself scarce before they discovered him eavesdropping. He eventually found the restroom and walked hurriedly back for the afternoon rehearsal.

* * *

"Okay guys, that's it for today. Great, great work," said Bucky.

"Can we have that chat now?" Deacon asked Rayna softly. She nodded.

"Rayna, can I speak to you for a moment?" Bucky interrupted.

"Sure Bucky," she said. Turning to Deacon she whispered, "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Rayna followed Bucky down the hallway to his office. "Practice was great, don't ya think?" she said, eyes sparkling.

"It was. It's sounding better than ever. This is lining up to be a crackin' tour," he agreed.

"Yeah, I'm so glad."

"I have to ask though Rayna, did anything happen between you and Deacon on Friday after I left?"

She looked up, surprised. "What do you…? How?" she mumbled, trailing off.

"Your father spoke to me. He has concerns," Bucky explained.

Rayna blushed heavily and stammered," Well it's none of his business."

"Whilst I agree Rayna you know that has never stopped him from putting his two cents in. But maybe you will appreciate my two cents. I'm thinkin' we just got the band together so you need to tread carefully before compromising that relationship. That's all."

"Look Bucky," Rayna started, embarrassed. "Nothing happened with Deacon. It just got late so I crashed on his couch." She felt bad lying to him but she wasn't even sure herself what was going on.

"Okay good," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Buck."

She turned to walk down the corridor to meet Deacon, cursing herself silently.

* * *

When she reached the parking lot Rayna saw Deacon leaning against his truck. "Hey," he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey yourself," she said.

"So, do you want to go and grab a bite?" he asked.

"Um, maybe we could just talk in your car?" she offered.

"Sure I guess, if that's what you want," he said, confused.

Once she was in the passenger seat he turned to her and said, "Look Rayna, I just wanted to make sure we're cool."

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't we be?" she asked.

"You sure? I thought maybe you'd want to talk or something."

"No, no."

"Okay great," he smiled. He leaned over and Rayna realised he was going to kiss her. Quickly she turned her head so he met her cheek instead.

"Okay," Deacon said. "What was that?"

"I just thought, was thinking y'know, that now is not the best time to be starting something. We just met, we don't know each other very well."

"Right," Deacon responded. "You said you didn't wanna talk but you obviously have somethin' to say. Is this because of your father?"

"What do you mean?" she stammered.

"I just feel like he wouldn't think that I'm good enough for you," Deacon retorted.

"No, it's not to do with him. I just think we should be friends," she said weakly, looking down at her lap.

"Is that what you want?" he prompted.

"Yes," she said, bringing her eyes to meet his. "It is."

"Ok then Rayna, I guess I'll just be seein' ya at rehearsals tomorrow," he said, disappointed.

"Yes," she murmured, climbing out of the car. "See you."

Rayna sat inside her car in the parking lot for a long time, thoughts going around in her head. She didn't like lying to Bucky or Deacon. She couldn't deal with anything else right now. She didn't need any emotional turmoil. It was easier to just be alone.

Once she arrived home she was relieved to find that no one was there, she could actually relax. After making herself a hot chocolate she went to her room and hopped under the covers, letting the warmth of the blanket sooth her. As she rested her eyes words, images and notes began flying around her head and forming patterns. She sat back up, picked up a pen and pad and did the only thing she knew would make things make sense. She started writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 4: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ Buddy Miller, Jim Lauderdale_

_**Album:**__ Buddy and Jim_

* * *

Whilst Rayna had halted things with Deacon weeks ago, it did nothing to prevent their growing, reciprocal infatuation with one another. With little decisive action on either part they somehow found themselves growing effortlessly closer day by day. Through a close bond and mutual understanding they forged a deep, intimate friendship that neither had ever experienced with someone else.

Each morning she found herself looking forward to their newfound ritual of hanging out in one of the writers' rooms after rehearsals were done for the day. It was the last one of the lot and always empty due to the distinct lack of new furniture and high tech coffee machine. It suited them perfectly; cosy, casual and private.

It was here that they got to know each other better, discussed everything and anything to do with music and speculated on the upcoming tour. She enjoyed spending time with him away from the watchful eyes of others, particularly her father and Bucky. And it significantly delayed the time she needed to return home each night to the private confines of her bedroom.

Even though Rayna was comfortable with Deacon she still felt moments of giddiness in his presence. Sometimes when he winked at her or said hello first thing in the morning she found herself breathless and at a loss for words. She also experienced a certain shyness around him when it came to certain topics. She was careful not to discuss anything romantic, her relationship history or any previous girlfriends he may have had, feeling it was dangerous territory in which to be lurking.

Additionally she never had the confidence to mention that she was trying to write her own songs for her new album. She was intensely guarded when it came to her writing for fear that her work may not be very good. Should she ever mention her work to Deacon he would most definitely ask to see it. And he might also realise that many of the lyrics were about her confused feelings for him; that she had lied about wanting to be _just_ friends.

The fact was her request to remain _just _friends with Deacon had little to do with her feelings for him and a lot to do with her fear of them. Rayna had never felt so strongly about any man thus far and none of her failed high school relationships could even compare. She knew in her heart that if she went into this that it would be all in, all consuming. That she would be powerless to stop it and stand a real, grownup chance of being heartbroken if it didn't work out. She just wasn't sure if she was ready deal with it.

To his credit Deacon had remained a perfect gentleman ever since their talk in his car. He never argued the case, brought up their obvious chemistry or even referenced the conversation. If ever their hands brushed accidently or looks lingered too long he ignored it and changed the subject; putting her at ease in the process. It was almost as if it never happened. Except that it had.

Today, despite their daily ritual, she was sitting in the writers' room alone. Deacon had whispered to her during rehearsals that he had some errands to run and couldn't hang out. So she thought she would use the quiet time as an opportunity to write. However as her mind turned to Deacon she didn't get much done at all. A crumpled, half finished lyric lay loose in her hand, as she remained lost in her thoughts.

"What y'all thinkin' about miss?" asked Deacon, breaking her chain of thought.

"Deacon?" she asked, a little dazed as she came back to reality. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were busy this afternoon?"

"Got done quicker than I expected and I missed our daily chat. So thought I'd see if y'all were still here. And ya are." he smiled, sitting down next to her. Noticing the piece of paper in her hand he asked curiously, "What's that?"

"Oh," stammered Rayna. "It's…nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing, let me see!" he exclaimed.

"No Deacon. No," she said hurriedly, hiding the paper behind her back.

"Okay then, have it your way," Deacon murmured, feigning defeat. He leaned his face in close to hers causing her to freeze, and took the opportunity to grab the paper from her hand.

"Hey!" she said, half laughing and half nervous, as she tried to get it back. But it was too late, Deacon had jumped up from the couch and away from her. He stood silently, reading.

Rayna sat awkwardly on the couch and felt a flush come to her cheeks. It was probably one of the most excruciating moments she could remember. What would he think?

"Rayna," murmured Deacon. "Did you write this?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Wow, I didn't know that you could write. It's really good. Deep. Touching."

"You really think so?" she asked, forcing her gaze to meet his.

"I do," he said, sitting back down next to her and taking her hand. "Why did you never tell me? We tell each other everything."

"I don't know. I was embarrassed I guess," she whispered.

"Well you shouldn't be. Have you showed anyone else?" he asked.

"No," she said, looking down.

"You should," he implored. "And why would you be embarrassed anyway?" As Rayna previously speculated it had already dawned on Deacon why she would be hesitant to show it to him.

"I guess because they are my own private thoughts. And maybe you wouldn't think it was very good."

"Well you were wrong about that one, I think it's great," he said. "Y'know I've been tryin' to write too."

"You have?" she asked.

"Yeah," Deacon said, pausing. "Maybe, y'know, we should write together?"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as her fear evaporated.

"I think we'd make a good team."

"Yeah," she grinned. "Okay. Starting tomorrow. But we don't tell anyone about this. Deal?"

"Deal."

She got up to leave but he put his hand on hers, making her pause momentarily.

"And if it makes you feel any better Rayna," he said, looking into her eyes. "Most of my lyrics are _private_ too."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 5: _Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

**_Sorry it has taken me a while to write the next chapter. I have been pretty busy but since there was no Nashville tonight I kind of wanted to do something Nashville-esk. Thanks for all the comments, they do help keep me motivated. Hope you like what I've done. I don't mind suggestions if you find you don't like the direction._**

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ John Hiatt_

_**Album:**__ Mystic Pinball_

* * *

_"When the road gets dark _

_And you can no longer see _

_Just let my love throw a spark _

_And have a little faith in me _

_And when the tears you cry _

_Are all you can believe _

_Just give these loving arms a try _

_And have a little faith in me"_

Rayna was singing out aloud to herself in the writers' room and didn't even notice Deacon come in. He paused for a moment to admire her whilst she was lost in the moment, in the music, in the song. She was so beautiful.

"John Hiatt," he stated, after she had finished the song. "Big fan."

"Oh," she gasped, her face reddening as she turned around. "I didn't even know you were there."

"It's ok. I was just appreciating…your voice," he smiled.

"I love John Hiatt," she murmured.

"Me too."

"He knows how to draw on his experiences to write great songs. Not that I envy his experiences; his wife's death, his alcohol battle."

"No," said Deacon.

"I just wish I could do that."

"I'm sure you can," assured Deacon, sitting down next to her. "In fact, I know you can. We have been."

"I know that you are. I'm just not sure, I just don't know that I'm good enough."

"What do you mean?" Deacon asked. "You're crazy!"

"I mean…what I mean is…," stumbled Rayna. "I grew up in privilege. I don't know that I'm entitled…to write…what would I…people will think…"

"You sure have gotten yourself into some mood," he muttered, rolling his eyes and grinning out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's not funny," she flounced, crossing her arms.

"Listen," said Deacon, putting his hand on hers. "Just relax. There is nothin' wrong with being young and pure. But that doesn't mean you don't have emotions, something to contribute. You lost your mother, which is somethin' a lot of people don't experience as a teenager. It's hard."

"I guess," Rayna mumbled, looking down.

"Is this because I suggested we perform one of our songs at the Bluebird?" Deacon prompted. Whilst he hated to see Rayna second-guessing herself he felt privileged that she revealed that side to him. No one else in the word had the faintest clue she had even a flash of self-doubt. She came across as confident, self assured and passionate with a hint of obnoxiousness. Sometimes she could even be a diva. And why shouldn't she be? She was signed to new record label, her first album was a hit and she was just about to go out on tour.

"It might be," she admitted. "I really want to do it but I'm so nervous."

"You? Nervous?" Deacon chuckled, elbowing her gently. "You never seem nervous when you are up on that stage. You look like you were born there."

"I know," said Rayna. "When I'm up there it's like nothing else. It's just that the songs I'm singin', I've already done em. They are already hits and you know how people will react."

"That's true," Deacon agreed. "There is much less risk. But you will never get anywhere if you don't put yourself out there. And it is just a little song at The Bluebird. Not _that_ many people will be there. Don't let it get too big in your lil ol' head."

"Yeah," said Rayna, somewhat half-heartedly.

"But if you really don't want to do it Ray, we don't have to," Deacon reassured. "Just know that I'll forever be calling you a chicken."

"Hey!" exclaimed Rayna. "I ain't no chicken!"

"Okay," he conceded, putting his hands up in mock defeat. "If we gon' do this then let's get working. So quit your whinin'."

Rayna hit him with the sheet music and he just laughed. Now that she was smiling again they could get back to work. And so they did. Over the next four hours they finalized a few songs that they had been working on in recent days. And little did they know one of them would become their first big hit.

* * *

Rayna sat next to Deacon at The Bluebird tapping the chair agitatedly.

"Will you quit fidgeting?" Deacon whispered in her ear. "You are driving me crazy!"

"Sorry," she muttered, continuing to tap the chair but a little more softly.

"I'm getting you a drink…or five," he stated. "I'll be right back."

Deacon returned with four glasses of bourbon and coke and set them down on the table. "Two for you and two for me," he said in a singsong voice.

Rayna grabbed one of the drinks and downed it. "There," she exclaimed.

"I like your style," Deacon chuckled. "You will be relaxed in no time."

After another three drinks Rayna was enjoying the warmth that the bourbon brought to her whole body, it was comforting. She was feeling a little calmer, and a lot more daring. The fact that Deacon was so relaxed was really bothering her, she wanted to unnerve him.

"Hey Deacon?" she murmured, fluttering her eyes and propping up her chin on her hand.

"Yes Ray?" he asked, turning to meet her gaze.

"Have you ever considered that maybe it is you that makes me nervous?" she asked breathlessly, doe eyed and innocent.

"Well…" stammered Deacon, obviously not expecting this. Before he had a chance to respond the overhead announcer spoke, breaking their thoughts.

"And tonight ladies and gentlemen we have a very special treat for y'all. Our open mic night is proud to welcome music sensation Rayna James to the stage. Rayna will be performing an original song and is accompanied by her band's lead guitar player, Deacon Claybourne."

They had called her name. Rayna felt Deacon's hand pulling her to her feet. Her heart thumped in her chest as she made her way to the stage, blinking at the lights that usually didn't bother her. But when she heard Deacon's intro playing she forgot the crowd, her nerves and everything. She began to sing:

_"I can't remember the last time_

_I laid down in a field of wildflowers_

_Felt the wet grass on my skin_

_I want to remember_

_American beauty_

_feel the freedom running through me, _

_you make me feel like I'll always be _

_American beauty_

_American beauty"_

* * *

When she heard the audience clapping Rayna realised that it was over. Deacon was holding her hand and they were bowing. Her heart was racing, but with adulation not fear. She turned to meet Deacon's eyes and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Rayna and Deacon, that was sensational," said the announcer. And they were dismissed.

She clutched Deacon's hand as they ran backstage and kept going and going until they found a quiet place. Finally they stopped and she leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

"That was…"she began, eyes sparkling.

"Amazing?" Deacon asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Amazing," she agreed.

"Amazing!" he smiled.

Rayna put her hands on Deacon's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Ray…"he trailed off.

She stared at him, her breathing shortened. She could feel the pull and she knew he could too. But he needed her permission. Without another thought Rayna leaned in towards him, close enough so that there was no mistaking her intentions. They closed the rest of the distance together and their lips met.

Deacon gained control quickly, linking each of her hands with his and pinning them, and her, against the wall. The heat ignited and she felt lust taking over, everything becoming cloudy and blurred. His hands were in her hair, inside the hem of her shirt and everywhere else. Her hands roamed his back and she tried to clutch him even closer to her. She was powerless to stop it now and the urge was too great. Nothing was going to stop this and all she could do was give in.

In her haze she noticed Deacon was pulling away from her. She wondered vaguely why he was doing that.

"Deacon…" she mumbled, before trailing off. She had realised with a jolt why he was stopping. Beside them was a very confused, very angry, very agitated looking man. She could only manage one word.

"Bucky."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 6: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_I wrote this on a MegaBus coming back from Boston so hopefully the quality is not reminiscent of that :) This is the idea I had of where I wanted to go with this so hopefully I have achieved it. Let me know your thoughts either way._

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ Eli Young Band_

_**Album:**__ Life At Best_

* * *

"Bucky," repeated Rayna again in the deafening silence. "What…what are you doin' here?"

"What am I doin' here?" Bucky snapped. "More like, what the _hell_ do you two think you're playin' at?"

"Um," murmured Rayna, quickly looking at Deacon who was looking away. Bucky was referencing both of them but really only talking to her. Before she could think of anything to say Bucky continued.

"Your national tour starts in two days and you think it is a good idea to perform an original, untested song in public. Don't even mention it to your manager. I didn't even know you were writing music. What were you thinkin'?"

"Look Bucky," Deacon jumped in. "It was my idea. This whole thing."

Bucky looked at Deacon briefly before deciding to to ignore the comment and turn his attention back to Rayna. "What's more, you are in a bar and obviously have been drinkin'. You're not of age yet. What if the press got wind of this? What about your image?"

"I'm sorry," Rayna mumbled.

"Sorry? Great," muttered Bucky. "Well whilst there is more to this discussion here is not the time and place. You two can come with me, I'll drop you both home."

With that he turned on his heel and Rayna and Deacon glanced quickly at each other before following.

* * *

After an uncomfortably silent drive to Deacon's place Rayna and Bucky sat alone in his car. This was the first time she could remember Bucky ever being angry with her. He had been one of her biggest supporters ever since she had started out.

"I am sorry about tonight Bucky," Rayna said, breaking the silence after they entered Belle Meade.

"You said that," he replied.

"I just…didn't think it would be such a big deal," she reasoned.

"Look Rayna, you're a great artist. And you could have a long career ahead of you if you play your cards right. But you have just begun, and you aren't at the point where you can just do whatever you want. Not yet."

After a moment he continued, "You got a deal and made a certain type of record. It was a hit and you need to do your tour with _that_ music. If you want to be writin' and headin' in a different direction that is somethin' we should be discussin' together and workin' towards later. You shouldn't be lying to me and goin' behind my back, doing public things that I'm not aware of. Your performance tonight was good but it could have gone differently. Edgehill needs to trust that you're going to do what you agreed to."

"Okay," whispered Rayna.

"And what's more, you told me there was nothin' between you and Deacon. That obviously isn't true. I really feel like you've been deceiving me a lot lately. And it is really disappointing. I thought I could trust you," Bucky finished.

"Bucky, I'm sorry. This all just happened. I don't know but…Deacon and I just connected. We fell into writin' and he suggested we perform and I agreed. In terms of our relationship I'm not sure what that is just yet," Rayna confessed.

"Well I can't stop you dating Deacon. I know he has charisma and is easy on the eye but he isn't qualified to be runnin' your career. I am just concerned that you will be battin' your eyelashes at him instead of focusing on your performances and working with me. This is a make or break for you, for us. You need to keep your eye on the prize," Bucky reasoned.

"Yes, you're right," Rayna agreed. "About most things anyway. I don't think Deacon wants anything but the best for me. I like him a lot but I don't know what we are. And I don't want anythin' to jeopardise the tour. It is my number one priority."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Bucky said, finally showing a hint of a smile as the pulled up at her front gate. "Now please just try and stay out of trouble for the next two days, I want to get through the first show without a hitch."

"I will Bucky, I promise. I'm sorry I let you down and it won't happen again," she said.

"Okay," he smiled. "And off the record, I thought your performance tonight was great."

"Thank you," she grinned.

"But I'm still not happy with you so scoot," he ordered, winking.

"Night Bucky."

"Night Rayna."

* * *

Rayna and Deacon sat up in the nosebleeds of the Grand Ole Opry. It was the day before the tour and they had just been dismissed from the final production meeting before the show. All that was left was the dress rehearsal tomorrow and it was show time.

"So," said Deacon. "How are things with Bucky?"

"Okay," said Rayna. "Well they will be."

"I'm sorry if I led you into trouble, I didn't mean to."

"I know," Rayna murmured, smiling at him. "He just, pointed out that I need to think before I act and not keep him in the dark. He just wants what is best for me and my career."

"Does that mean…keepin' away from me?" Deacon asked, wincing slightly as he braced for an answer he might not want to hear.

"Well he isn't entirely happy about it, but he said he couldn't stop me," Rayna said unconvincingly.

"So, what does that mean?" Deacon asked.

"It means I like you. But I just want to get through this show, the tour. I can't afford to be thinking of anything else right now. Can we deal with this later?"

"I guess. Whatever you want," Deacon agreed.

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you at the dress rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye Rayna."

* * *

Rayna sat in the make up chair staring at her reflection in the mirror while a team of professionals plumped her hair and powdered her face. A mixture of fear and excitement had adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Rayna!" exclaimed Celeste, her make up artist. "You'll have to stop fidgeting or I'll have you looking like a clown."

"Sorry," she giggled. "I'm just nervous."

"Sure you are hon," Celeste smiled. "But don' you worry, you're gonna be amazin'."

"Thanks Celeste," she murmured appreciatively.

After the team had finished primping, prodding and poking her Rayna sat alone. She leaned back in her chair and breathed deeply, trying to relax. Bucky's head appeared in her doorway moments later to wish her luck. He sat with her until the final call and they walked down the hallway together to the wings, waiting for the introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed the announcer. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for. She is a country music sensation and much loved local of Nashville. This is the tour of the year and she is here to rock the house tonight for her very first show. Please put your hands together for Miss Rayna Jaymes."

Rayna felt like she was dreaming as she walked on stage, it was a surreal moment. She could see Deacon and the band behind her, all smiling and ready to go. She could hear the crowd cheering and feel their excitement filling the room. The lights came on the music started. She raised her microphone and braced herself. This was it.

* * *

"To a wonderful first show. Cheers!" sang Bucky.

"Cheers!" everyone said in unison, clinking glasses.

Rayna couldn't stop smiling as she sipped her champagne. Bucky had said in mock seriousness that she couldn't have any before leaving the open bottle next her on the table and putting his hands over his eyes. They all laughed and joked, congratulating each other and discussing different parts of the show. Rayna looked at Deacon and tried to catch his eye more than a few times. He smiled at her briefly but continued to speak to others, deliberately choosing a seat across the room from her. Rayna sat pondering her thoughts about him for a while before noticing he had actually left the room.

"Hey," she asked Luke. "Where's Deacon gone?"

"Back to his room," Luke shrugged. "Said he was tired."

"Oh," said Rayna.

She stayed a while longer until the rest of the band decided they were going to have a few drinks in the hotel bar.

"I better not," she said to their protests. "I'll be twenty-one soon. I'll just catch you guys tomorrow."

"Bye bye baby," they teased.

After farewelling Bucky and the rest of the team Rayna headed for the elevators and Deacon's room. Once outside she took a few deep breaths, psyching herself up to knock.

"Hey," she smiled when he finally answered.

"Hey yourself," he said faintly.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure. Yeah," he murmured, standing aside to let her past.

After they sat down on the couch she fidgeted, wondering how to begin. His face was unreadable and he sat silently, sipping on a glass of bourbon he'd obviously poured from the minibar.

"So," she said. "Great show tonight."

"It was," he agreed, looking at her as if he were looking right through her.

"Well," she continued, deciding to get to the point. "I'm sorry if you felt like I rejected you or something."

"It's been a few times now I think," he replied.

"Yeah, it has I guess," she admitted. "Look I like you I just wasn't really sure about this."

"I don't wanna be chasin' ya if ya ain't even interested, And I don't want to force ya into anythin' ya don't want to do," he said, thinking he should tread carefully here.

"I know you would never do that," she said. "Mainly I'm just scared. My feelings for you are stronger than I've had for anyone. And we work together. And people keep telling me to be careful before getting involved with someone who I work with."

Deacon didn't answer so she continued, "But tonight after the show I wanted nothin' more than to celebrate with you. It didn't seem right without you on my side. I don't think I can deny this anymore."

"You mean it?" Deacon asked, trying to pretend his heart wasn't racing,.

"Deacon, I mean it," she said, before breaking into a huge smile. She slid closer to him, leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Deacon let her kiss him for a while, she was soft, delicate and gentle. Slowly but surely he took the upper hand and increased the intensity of their kisses. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her neck and slipped his hands along her upper thighs, her back and under the hem of her blouse. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's touch.

When she couldn't take it anymore Rayna whispered, "Deacon, take me to your bed."

"You sure? Coz I ain't askin' again."

"I am," she said, kissing him squarely on the lips. That was all the encouragement Deacon needed. He stood up, lifting her with him and spun her around. Then he grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed. He looked in her eyes as he unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the floor. Rayna followed suit and pulled his shirt over his head before boldly undoing his belt and jeans. After this the rest of their closes were discarded with haste and Deacon pushed Rayna back on the bed before hovering on top of her.

They kissed passionately and she felt the beautiful, lustful haze arise once more. After much painstakingly enjoyable but excruciating foreplay he entered her. As they came together Rayna felt that, despite her previous experience, she had never understood what the fuss surrounding sex was all about. That was until now.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 7: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_This chapter is nice and fluffy. I'm not all about the fluff all the time but it is nice every once in a while. I think it is true to the story as when they were younger they would have had a great love, one strong enough to make all the bad times worth it. As history dictates there are ugly, angsty times ahead so let us enjoy it whilst it lasts._

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ Kasey Chambers_

_**Album:**__ Barricades and Brickwalls_

* * *

Rayna and Deacon were together and she couldn't have been happier. For the first time in her life it seemed like everything was going right. Her tour was a success, she enjoyed being on the road and away from home, two of the most important people in her life knew about her writing desires and then, of course, there was Deacon.

Oh Deacon. Where to begin? She had never met anyone like him. He was a talented guitar player, great support system and fulfilled both her creative and physical desires. If it weren't for the tour and need to work she would probably spend every waking moment of the day with him, and every other sleeping beside him. They had gotten into a comfortable routine of performing, going to bed and sometimes, if they could find the time, writing some music.

Everyone on the tour knew they were an item but miraculously not the press. Well, not yet. Although young Rayna was truly a professional so they kept things that way in public. No hanky panky during rehearsals, no going out in public and separately booked hotel rooms. Not that they ever used both of them.

Rayna realised she might love Deacon the morning after their first performance in Chicago. They were in his hotel room for a change and he was still sleeping, naked. After a long night of passion they had fallen asleep in each other's arms and she'd awoken feeling satisfied and entirely at peace. She was enjoying watching him sleep when she felt unfamiliar pangs in her heart. Even though he was right there she had this longing to be closer and, although it may have sounded clichéd, she missed him. Could she really love him so soon? She'd never said it to anyone outside her own family before.

She let herself ponder this idea until Deacon eventually stirred, breaking her chain of thoughts.

"Morning' darlin'," he smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

"Morning' yourself," she murmured, smiling back and returning his kisses.

"What a night," he sighed, leaning back against the pillow and sighing appreciatively, reliving the past night's activities.

"It always is with you," she said.

"Ain't that the truth," he agreed.

"Ever so modest," she laughed, elbowing him.

"Didn't hear you complainin' now did I?" he chuckled.

"No, definitely not," she agreed, rolling over to face him. "Deacon…"

"Yes babe?" he asked.

"I…" she began, knowing what she wanted to say but chickening out. "I'm really glad I'm with you."

"That makes two of us," he said. "Now, I think we should have a shower. No offence but I think you're lookin' a little bit dirty."

"Hey," she exclaimed, shoving him and blushing.

"You tryin' to deny it?" he asked.

"No," she said looking down. "I'd just rather do things than be discussin' em in detail."

"Well I'm not going to argue with that," he said, jumping out of bed and pulling her with him towards the bathroom. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Rayna," Bucky said, smiling when he saw her. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Sure am," she said. "Bring on Indianapolis."

"Where's Deacon at?" he asked.

"Oh you know, still scramblin' to pack his bags. He ain't too good at keepin' his room in order."

"No, he isn't the tidiest," agreed Bucky. "So," he continued as they walked towards the tour bus. "Any thoughts as to how you want to celebrate your birthday?"

"No," she replied. "I've never been to Indianapolis before. But a quiet dinner with the crew would do me. And maybe a drink or two."

"Okay," said Bucky. "I'll get Audrey onto it to arrange somethin'"

"Thanks Buck," she smiled at him, then towards Deacon. He was running over from the hotel with his overstuffed suitcase in tow.

"Hey y'all," he called. "Sorry I'm late."

"As usual," Rayna pointed out, looking pointedly at her watch.

"I'd have to agree with her," Bucky chimed.

"Quiet missy," Deacon scolded in a mocking tone. "Sorry Buck. I'd say it won't happen again but.."

"You're always late?" Rayna laughed and Bucky joined in.

"That is enough out of you," Deacon said, squeezing her arm. "Get on your bus."

"How about both of you get on her bus?" Bucky suggested. "Let's get this thing goin'. C'mon people let's go. Indianapolis!"

Everyone in the crew rolled on to the bus with jovial cheers and whoops. Rayna and Deacon sat next to each other up the back of the bus so they could whisper, joke and snuggle in private.

"Bye Chicago," Rayna murmured as the bus pulled out of the driveway. "See y'all later."

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear Rayna._

_Happy birthday to you."_

Rayna smiled as the crew sang to her and a large chocolate cake with twenty-one candles was placed in front of her on the table. They were at Mama Carolla's in Indianapolis, having previously finished the first show there earlier that evening.

"Thanks y'all, so much," she said sincerely.

As they continued to laugh and joke together the hours flew by.

"Hey look," whispered Deacon, leaning close to her. "It's officially after midnight. Happy birthday baby."

"Thanks babe," she smiled, giving him a rare quick kiss in front of the crew before hugging him.

"Hey, get a room you two," joked Pete. "Oh wait, y'all already have two."

Everyone laughed. "C'mon y'all let's hit the bars. The baby is all grown so it's time to take her out."

"I'll pass," said Bucky, to groans. "I'm too old for all that. But you lot have fun. And don't get her into too much trouble."

"I'll be fine Buck. Thanks for tonight everyone and to Audrey for organising it."

"My pleasure hon," Audrey smiled at her.

Everyone gathered their things and went outside to hail cabs. Some headed towards the bar whilst the older and more sensible folk went back to the hotel. Their years in the business told them that running a show with a hangover wasn't fun. But to the rest, they were only young once.

* * *

Rayna and Deacon were slow dancing to the Red Hot Chilli Peppers in a dark corner, interspersed with some making out.

"Shots," ordered Lou, interrupting and dragging them to the bar. As they downed some tequila Rayna screwed up her face a little at the burning in her throat.

"Still an innocent one aren't ya," Luke joked.

"Don't worry Deac will sort that out," Pete added, laughing.

"Hey," exclaimed Rayna. "I'm no baby. Just coz I ain't drunk all the time like you boys. I've got better things to do!"

"Like Deacon?" asked Lou.

"Hey give it a rest you lot," Deacon chimed in before leaning over to whisper in Rayna's ear. "Do you want to head out soon? I have a present for you."

"I sure do," she said, eyes sparkling.

"Alright guys we're gonna call it a night," Deacon told the others.

"Hey, we were kidding. There's no need to be that way," said Luke, feigning devastation. "Nah, in all seriousness have a great night guys. Happy birthday Rayna."

"Thanks guys," she smiled as she and Deacon left the club hand in hand. A little tipsy and very gleeful Deacon and Rayna were fancy free as they waited for a taxi on the curb. Kissing and hugging they didn't notice the man on the street corner with the camera. Discretion was the furthest thing from their mind.

* * *

"Now," said Deacon, clumsily trying to swipe the key that opened his hotel room door. "You need to wait here for a minute."

"Really?" Rayna teased, swaying a little. "But why?"

"It's a surprise missy. Just do as a I tell you!"

Rayna sighed exaggeratedly but agreed. She leaned against the wall next to the door to steady herself as Deacon disappeared inside. After a few minutes he returned and grabbed her by the hand. "Close your eyes," he ordered as he led her inside. "Okay open."

Rayna gasped in delight as she opened her eyes. Deacon had lit candles all around the room and strewn rose petals on the bed. In the corner there was a bottle of champagne on ice with two glasses.

"Deacon Claybourne," she murmured. "I never knew you were such a romantic."

"Just for you," he smiled. "It's probably a fire hazard and big mess for housekeeping, but you're worth it. I wanted to do something special for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it," she whispered, realising how close that sentence was to the three little words she wanted to say. Three words that were so similar, and yet so vastly different. So much harder to say.

"And," continued Deacon, presenting her with a small, wrapped box. "Here is your final gift."

"There's more?" she asked, incredulous. She opened it. It was a silver necklace with two small hearts. "Thank you Deacon, it is beautiful."

"You're welcome," said Deacon, leaning over to help her fasten the clasp around her neck.

"Deacon," she began, thinking it was now or never. "There is something I wanted to tell you. Maybe it's too soon but…"

"What's that?" he asked.

"I…I think I'm falling in love with you," she sighed. "Well actually I don't think, I know. I love you."

"I love you too Ray," he said, hardly able to contain his huge grin.

"You do?" she smiled, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

"Of course I do. How could I not? Just look at you, you're gorgeous," he said, putting his hands on either side of her face.

"Thank you Deac, for making this the best birthday ever," she said sincerely, looking into his eyes.

"And the best thing is that the night is far from over yet," he winked. And with that he leaned in to kiss her. The time for talking was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 8: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews, they are great motivation. Thanks also to the guest reviewers who I cannot personally thank. Enjoy the next chapter._

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ Eli Young Band_

_**Album: **__Life At Best_

* * *

Five days after Rayna's twenty-first birthday the tour hit Austin. Deacon had woken unusually early with a craving for cigarettes and was unable to get back to sleep. After dressing quietly he left Rayna sleeping soundly and slipped silently out the door. Once in the lobby he headed for a convenience store he had noticed when they arrived late last night and then out into the courtyard. Here he was surprised to a very agitated looking Bucky holding a newspaper. After lighting a smoke he sauntered over to investigate.

"Hey Buck," he said cheerily. "What are ya doin' up this time of the mornin'?"

"Oh Deacon, not used to seeing you around at this hour," Bucky muttered distractedly, not answering the question.

"What ya readin'?" Deacon asked, trying again.

"Oh," said Bucky. "Well I guess you will have found out soon enough. Here."

Bucky handed him a newspaper opened to the gossip column. He was surprised to see a picture of he and Rayna with an accompanying article. The image showed them kissing outside the bar in Indianapolis on her birthday. He began to read.

_**Rayna Jaymes' Birthday Party for Two**_

_Up and coming music sensation Rayna Jaymes celebrated turning twenty-one on Saturday after much hyped performance in Indianapolis. After having dinner with her crew members at Mama Carolla Miss Jaymes was spotted drinking up a storm in a number of bars in the nightclub district. Just after 3am a dishevelled Miss Jaymes emerged from the Blu Lounge on Meridian Street and got up close and personal with her lead guitarist Deacon Claybourne on the street corner [see picture left]._

_This is not the first time that Miss Jaymes and Mr Claybourne, 24, have been seen canoodling in bars. Just last month the two gave an impromptu, heartfelt performance at Nashville's famed Bluebird Café. Several patrons in attendance said that the two looked very comfortable together and were definitely acting like a couple._

_It seems any speculation about whether the two are an item can now be laid to rest. After their passionate embrace Miss Jaymes and Mr Claybourne caught a cab back to the Hilton Indianapolis, no doubt to continue the birthday celebrations in private. As Miss Jaymes' tour continues only time will tell how this hot new romance will play out on the road. USA Today will be watching._

"Oh great," said Deacon after he finished reading. "Rayna isn't going to be happy about this."

"You're not wrong about that," Bucky sighed. "Looks like you two just came out of the closet. Her father is going to be in my ear too."

"Lamar Wyatt?" Deacon asked.

"Yeah," said Bucky. "You met him?"

"Once," answered Deacon. "They day after you guys hired me for the tour. I dropped Rayna back to her place.

"Ah, so how'd that go?"

"Not well," Deacon admitted.

Bucky laughed. "Yeah I'll bet. Lamar is something all right. I hate dealin' with him to be perfectly honest."

"Why do you have to?" asked Deacon, already knowing the reason.

"Oh he just is very protective of Rayna. Always wants to make sure his opinion is heard and tell me what I'm doing wrong with my managin'. There's no getting' rid of him."

"Is that coz he's the investor for this whole tour?" Deacon inquired, hoping to finally get some answers about this situation. It wasn't like he could ask Rayna about it.

"How did you…?" Bucky answered, looking up in surprise.

"I overheard you talking to him at Edgehill. By accident of course."

"Rayna doesn't…?" Bucky stammered quickly.

"No she doesn't know," Deacon assured. "I never mentioned it to her."

"Good, let's keep it that way," said Bucky, somewhat relieved. "It's somethin' at least."

"Why did Edgehill even need take him on as an investor for this? Why did he even offer? From what Rayna has told me he didn't even want her doin' music in the first place."

"Well," explained Bucky. "Lamar did everything he could to stop Rayna from signing. But you know her and she was already eighteen, she signed and there was no stopping her. Once he realised he couldn't halt it completely Lamar decided to get some control. He went to the big guns and threw money at them til they agreed. I think they were happy in a way. The label is relatively new and they didn't have a whole lot of cash flow. Rayna was a great artist and they could do heavy promotion for her and generate higher sales without having to pay for it. "

"Makes sense I guess," Deacon murmured. "Except she doesn't even know about it. Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Well the way things are going with this tour the label will be able to invest a lot more in the second album. If she continues her success I will do everything in my power to get Lamar out. And then she'll never need to know about it."

"It would kill her," said Deacon.

"Promise me you won't go tellin' her," Bucky said seriously. "We don't want to be upsettin' her now. She needs to be on her game for the tour."

"I don't like lyin' to her. But if you really think it is for the best then…I won't tell her."

"Thanks Deacon, I appreciate it," Bucky smiled weakly.

"Well I guess I best be getting' back to her," said Deacon. "Can I take the paper? I'll break the news."

"Yeah, she's goin' to find out sooner or later anyway. Better it come from you."

"Bye Bucky."

"Bye Deacon."

* * *

When Deacon returned to the room Rayna was still in bed but now awake.

"Hey," she smiled when he greeted her with a kiss. "Where have you been?"

"Oh I just went down for a smoke," he murmured. "But, um, there is something you need to know. Here."

A few moments after he handed her the newspaper Rayna looked crestfallen.

"Oh god," was all she could manage.

"Yeah."

"This is awful, I hate the way they're describin' everythin'. I didn't even notice anyone had been followin' us."

"I know it sucks," he said, sitting down beside her on the bed and taking her hand. "But is it really such a bit deal if everyone knows we're datin'? It's not like the article isn't true."

"I know, I just like to keep my private life private. Now I feel like the whole world knows all this personal stuff about me," she sighed, resting her head on her hands.

"Welcome to fame sweetheart," Deacon said gently. "People are interested in what you're doin'. I guess it will take some gettin' used to. Just look at the positives…now that everyone knows about us we can do _this_ in public." Deacon leaned towards her and started kissing the soft skin on her neck.

"Oh…" moaned Rayna softly. "Don't be distractin' me with that. This is serious Deacon. When daddy finds out he is goin' to be so difficult."

"I'm not scared of him," said Deacon defiantly, stopping his trail of kisses to sit back and look her in the eyes.

"You should be. He knows people in higher places," Rayna said seriously.

"Honestly Ray, all we are doin' is datin'. I don't see what the problem is!" Deacon said slightly irritated.

"Oh Deac, you just don't understand…" begun Rayna, but her sentence was cut off when the hotel phone on her bedside started ringing.

"Hello?" Rayna answered.

"Hi Miss Jaymes, this is Emily from the front desk. We have your father on line one hoping to speak with you. Can I have your permission to transfer the call?"

"Um…no. Can you just tell him I'm not available to speak please?" she said.

"No problem Miss Jaymes. I also have three newspaper reporters on the phone. And there are a few photographers hanging around the hotel lobby."

"Ok, can you refer everything to my manager Bucky Dawes?" she said politely.

"As you wish Miss Jaymes," said Emily before clicking the handset to end the call.

"What was that about?" asked Deacon. Rayna didn't answer. She just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 9: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_Thanks again for all your reviews. The upside to sitting at home waiting for tradespeople is I had time to write another slightly longer chapter. Just basically trying to lay some groundwork for later. Sadly there are no new Nashville episodes until the 27th of March. I thought last night's ep was great though. After E12 I though E13 was a bit anti climactic. Not liking the look of Deacon's new love interest in the promo, talking about timing? Now that Rayna is finally available. Oh those writers do continue to torment us._

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ John Hiatt_

_**Album: **__Bring The Family_

* * *

Rayna sighed softly to herself and stared out the window as the bus pulled out of the hotel driveway in Denver. She pressed her forehead against the glass and let the coolness soothe her. They were heading back to Nashville for a month; it was the first scheduled break in her very long tour. She craned her neck to find out where Deacon was sitting, specifically because it wasn't next to her. They'd had a number of fights in recent days with the worst one being right before they were due to get on the bus. She spotted him a few seats ahead and he looked to be sleeping. She knew he probably wasn't though; he'd be stewing over everything she'd yelled at him and everything he'd yelled back at her.

Deacon had been annoyed at her attitude ever since the press had found out about them several weeks ago. She had wanted to hide even more and pretend there was nothing to know about. She figured that with no new gossip the media would get bored and move on to something else. But Deacon thought that there was no reason why they shouldn't openly be a couple in public now. He took personal offense to the fact that she wasn't in agreement.

"I don't need you to make public declarations of love for me Ray. But you're going out of your way to deny this instead! I just don't see the need for it. Unless you're ashamed to be seen with me?" he'd snapped earlier this morning.

"I'm not trying to deny you, I'm trying to protect our relationship and keep it private," she had tried to reason.

"Protect us from what? Being able to get a cup of coffee in public together? I really don't see how that could do any harm," he'd scoffed. "They way it is now is far worse."

"You just don't get it," she'd sighed.

"I think I do get it," he'd said. "You don't want to acknowledge me in public or to your father. You care too much about what other people think. You just won't admit it."

"Deacon," she'd called as he strode towards the door.

"I'm going to pack my bags Ray. See you on the bus." He slammed the door behind him.

She'd sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands, shaking slightly. They'd had this fight at least ten times and it never ended any differently. Usually when they reached a stalemate they ended up sleeping together. And afterwards when basking in the afterglow neither of them brought it up again.

And sometimes it ended with Deacon pouring himself a drink from the minibar. The alcohol seemed to quell his mood and he'd even manage a smile at her. Then she'd just pretend she was fine so they could go back to getting along. But something always seemed to trigger it again. And they hadn't had time to make up this time, so now he wasn't even speaking to her.

Rayna dozed off and was jolted awake as the bus pulled into Nashville. _I'm home_, she thought bitterly. Back home to her father and sister, to prying eyes. She'd been planning to hide out at Deacon's during the break. An opportunity to spend more time with him and do some solid writing. He'd had to pick up a roommate to cover the cost whilst he was away so it wouldn't have been quite so private. But still, it would be better than being at home. And she could just _be_ with him. Well, so much for that.

She took a while to gather her things, in no hurry to get on her way. By the time she stepped off the bus Deacon was nowhere to be seen. Bucky was waiting for her on the curb and she smiled when he caught her eye.

"Need a ride Rayna?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks Buck. Mine seems to have disappeared," she murmured.

"Everything ok with you two?" Bucky asked, as they walked towards the parking lot where Nancy had left his car for him.

"No not really," Rayna admitted bitterly. "I'll just let him cool off and then we can talk about it."

Bucky remained silent so after a moment Rayna continued. "He just doesn't get why I'd want to keep our relationship private. He doesn't understand about my father and all the rest. I just need time."

"It's easy to underestimate Lamar until you see him in action. I'd see why you'd want to keep him away from that. But in terms of the media, don't let them stop you from living your life. Otherwise it's not much of a life at all."

"Thanks Buck," she smiled appreciatively. "You always understand and know just what to say."

"I'm not sure my wife would always agree! Maybe next time she's harping on at me I'll tell her you said that?" he chuckled.

"Fine by me," Rayna laughed back.

"So," Bucky said. "You heading home?"

"I guess so. Back to Lamar and Tandy," she said unenthusiastically. _For now_, she thought to herself as they pulled out of the parking lot. Just for now.

* * *

Rayna was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. She had barely slept as it was and saw no point in tossing and turning over Deacon any longer. She forced herself to sit and wait in her car outside Deacon's apartment block until just after 8am. Then she got out and was just about to ring his buzzer when a pretty blonde opened the lobby door.

"Mornin'," the girl smiled cheerily. "Who are you after?"

"Number seven, Deacon Claybourne," Rayna answered.

"Oh, I'm his new roommate! I'm Annalynne, pleased to meet you," she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Rayna," she said, accepting a brief handshake.

"Rayna? Oh, Rayna Jaymes. I'm sorry I didn't recognise you out of your stage attire," Annalynne said, somewhat delighted. "I'm sure Deacon will want to see you. He seemed a bit moody when he came in last night. But I'm sure seeing you will cheer him up!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Rayna softly.

"Ah, well look, I'll just let you in before I go to work," Annalynne offered. She bounced up the stairs with energy and unlocked the door. "I think he is still sleepin'," she added.

"Okay," said Rayna. "Thanks."

"No problem. Good to meet you. Bye!"

"Bye."

Rayna shook her head at the revelation of Deacon's peppy new roommate before making her way to his door. After turning the handle she was dismayed to find the room in a state of disarray and Deacon passed out naked on his bed. Oh Deacon, she thought to herself.

"Hey," she murmured, shaking him gently. "Hey Deacon, wake up!"

"Ray?" he muttered eventually, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Your new roommate let me in. You never told me about her," she said pointedly. Not wanting to start a new argument she quickly added, "Look I just came to talk. To make things right."

"I'm not up to talkin' right now. My head is poundin'."

"Oh, well do you want me to get you some water or Advil?" Rayna asked, wincing at how motherly her voice sounded.

"Nah Ray, I don't need ya to get me nothin.' Just lay down here and stop talkin' for a while," Deacon said softly.

"Okay," she replied. She slipped off her jeans and shoes and slid under the covers with him, trying not to be bothered by the strong smell of alcohol. It wasn't okay yet but at least she was next to him again. It was something at least.

* * *

A few hours later Rayna and Deacon arose. After they each showered separately Deacon poked around the fridge so he could make them some food. Surprisingly it was fully stocked and he emerged with bacon and eggs.

"I sure as hell didn't buy all this but I ain't complainin', "he chuckled, cracking a smile.

"Yes it must have been _Annalynne_," Rayna replied, placing emphasis on her name.

"Not jealous are you Ray?" he asked, challenging her.

"No," she said, in a tone that indicated otherwise. "Look Deac, I don't wanna fight with you anymore. I can't stand it."

Deacon's heart melted when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh Ray, me either." He walked around from the bench and joined her on the couch, taking both hands in his.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm ashamed of you, I'm really not. I was just to keep you away from my family problems. And I'm not used to people reporting on what I do, it makes me self-conscious. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Ray, for yellin' and sayin' what I said to ya. We don't have ta go out in public if ya don't want. I'm happy to just be with ya," he murmured.

"No," Rayna said quietly.

"No?"

"We should go out," she said determinedly. "I love you. I don't want to hide away, I want to live my life."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, kissing him on the lips and resting her forehead on his.

"In that case let's go out to eat. I'm not sure if I should be exposing you to my mediocre cooking skills just yet," he laughed.

"You're lying, I know you're a great cook," she exclaimed. "I'm the one who is lousy."

"You're right, you're right," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I just have a headache and don't feel much like cookin'."

"Ok then, where should we go?" she asked, going to get up but Deacon pulled her back to her seat.

"Oh there's a nice little café down the road. It'll do nicely for our first outin' as a couple. And then after I'm feeling a little better we can…" He broke off and kissed her on one cheek, then the other and then her lips. Rayna put her hands on his face and deepened the kiss.

"Deacon," she sighed.

He gave in to her and leaned in closer, running his hands up her thighs. After a few moments of enjoyment he pulled away.

"What, you don't want me anymore?" she asked, feigning rejection.

"Oh darlin' you know that couldn't be farther from the truth. But I wasn't lying' when I said I needed food!"

"Man's gotta eat," she said, sighing lightly.

"That he does," Deacon proclaimed, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

After they had been at the café for ten minutes Deacon realised that Rayna was kind of right about them being out in public. People were clearly looking at them to see if they were going to do anything newsworthy and whispering amongst themselves, it felt awkward.

"You're right, people are starin' at us," he whispered to her.

"I know," Rayna whispered back. "I hate it. This is my hometown too, it's weird."

"Yeah, it sucks," Deacon agreed.

"I…I don't care though. I'm still gonna stay here with you," said Rayna.

"Oh Ray," he smiled at her appreciatively and grabbed her hand under the table, placing it on his leg.

"I just was hoping to get more writin' done during this break. Bucky said if we could cut a few good songs together he'd show em to Watty White. I love Nashville but I almost don't wanna be here right now. It feels more stressful than tourin.'"

"You're right," Deacon said. "And I don't wanna spend the whole month with us just holed up in my apartment. Especially now Annalynne is there too."

"Yes. Annalynne," murmured Rayna.

"Yeah sorry I had to get a roommate Ray. She is just my mate's sister back from college. I couldn't afford to leave the place empty whilst I was away. I would've told you more about her but we've been fightin' so much lately."

"It's ok Deacon I get it," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. Not everyone was as well off as the Wyatts.

"But look I think I have a little solution to our problem. A way to escape."

"Oh," asked Rayna, her eyes lighting up a little. "What's that?"

"Well," began Deacon. "Have I ever told you about the cabin?"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 10: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_Thanks for all your kind reviews. And to the other writers on here. Your stories motivate me to continue mine._

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ Eskimo Joe_

_**Album: **__Black Fingernails, Red Wine_

* * *

Rayna finally came face to face with her father three days later. She had shacked up at Deacon's for as long as she could before finally conceding that she needed to go home for fresh supplies.

"I won't be long," she had told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he'd laughed, pulling her in for proper lip lock.

"Enough," she'd said. "Or I'll never leave. And I'll have to wear your t-shirt and boxers forever."

"I wouldn't complain. They look better on you anyway," he'd smiled.

With that she had reluctantly gotten in her car and headed back to Belle Meade.

Lamar waited all of one second before he flew of the handle in trademark style.

"So, finally decided to come back and see your family now did you?"

"Hello to you too daddy," Rayna said flatly.

"Been off gallivanting with that young hooligan?" he snarled.

"Hooligan?!" she sighed. "Hardly. He's my guitar player."

"He's not up to our standards. The sooner you realise the better. In the meantime you flaunting your relationship to the media is just damaging your reputation."

"Oh daddy, I wasn't flaunting the relationship. I tried to keep it under wraps actually. Not because I don't think Deacon is good enough for me, but because it is no one else's business. Especially not yours, considering how y'all seem to disapprove of everything I do," she said, with a little more emotion than she'd intended.

"I just want what is best for you Rayna. I'm your father after all. You are only young and I don't want to see you go down the wrong path," said Lamar in his gravelly voice.

"Well I'm doing what I love and I'm with someone I love. I don't see how that could possibly be wrong," she reasoned.

"Sometimes other people know better. You would be wiser to accept my guidance and support rather than doing the opposite to prove a point. Your mother and I worked hard to provide a life for you that you keep throwing back in my face. In _her_ face."

"That's not what I'm doing," she said, annoyed that tears were filling her eyes. "I wish you would just support me rather than attack me all the time. Momma was a performer too, I don't know why you hate me followin' in her footsteps."

Lamar stood silently for a moment but Rayna noticed a certain darkness flicker across his eyes as he took in her last comment. She was baffled at his silence and stood quietly too, waiting to see his reaction. When none came she spoke again.

"Well," she said softly. "I just came to get some things and I'll be leavin' you in peace." Without waiting for a response she turned and quickly left the room. On her way back to the car she noticed Lamar had poured himself a whiskey and was sitting on the couch. She didn't exactly know what she'd said that had affected him so much but she didn't want to stay and find out. He wouldn't give her a straight answer anyway. He never did.

* * *

"So," said Rayna. "Where exactly are we goin'?"

"I already told you. We're goin' to the cabin," Deacon replied, feigning exasperation.

"I know that but you won't tell me where it is! Or anything about it for that matter!"

"You're very impatient Ray, has anyone ever told you that?" he laughed, placing his hand on her thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, hands on the wheel," she scolded.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled.

"So where are we goin'?" she implored again.

"Look, how many times are you goin' ask me that?" he sighed.

"Just until you tell me," she said firmly, punching his arm lightly.

"Well, for once Ray you are goin' to have to wait. Especially since you're getting all fired up _and_ I like it," he said, winking knowingly. "You'll just have to be patient."

"I'm not patient," she said softly.

"Oh I _know_."

"Hey!" she said, folding her arms. "Don't tease me."

"But it's so much fun," he laughed.

They went on like that, bantering back and forth, for the rest of the drive. Eventually the road turned into a dirt track and the trees starting thickening. Rayna looked around sceptically, trying to figure out where they were. She was apprehensive about the cabin since she had no idea what it would like. It was obviously very important to Deacon so she hoped that she would like it too.

Finally they arrived at clearing and a few seconds later Rayna spotted a little, rickety wooden cabin. Trying to hide her dismay she smiled reassuringly at Deacon. It was definitely shabby chic.

If he had noticed her initial reaction Deacon didn't given any indication. Instead he said cheerily, "It mightn't look like much from the outside but it is pretty cosy."

"I'm sure it is," Rayna answered, trying to convince herself just as much as him.

After getting her bags out of the car Deacon took Rayna's hand as he led her up the stairs. He was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. The cabin was his private escape; donated by his kind uncle before he passed. He'd fixed it up and used it as a place to camp out since his late teens when his hostile home life got too much to bear. Whilst it might have been the perfect place for teenage boys to run amuck or romantic dalliances Deacon had never had the desire to share it with anyone else before. Well, until now.

Once they were inside Deacon switched on the light and put Rayna's bags down by the door.

"Ta da," he said nervously, glancing sidewards to gauge her reaction.

"Mmmm," was all Rayna could manage.

"I'll go and get the rest of the stuff and let you look around," he said, darting back down the steps.

Rayna looked around, taking it all in. There was a double bed in one corner with a patchwork quilt, a basic kitchenette and stove, a little wooden bench with stools and an old couch. There was even a fireplace in the corner! It wasn't as bad as she had feared; in fact it was rather cute she decided. There was a slightly musky, damp smell that came with a lack of ventilation but it was already fading as fresh air filtered in through the door.

She heard Deacon's footsteps approaching and he appeared in the doorway moments later. After dumping the grocery bags on the counter and stashing the beer in the fridge he turned to her.

"So," he began. "What do you think?"

"It's cute," she said earnestly. "I like it."

"You do, really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Why, did you think I wouldn't?"

"I dunno Ray. I mean, I know it's probably not what ya used to."

"What I'm used to I don't like so much anyway. It comes with too many strings. I'd rather be here with you," she said. She stepped towards him and put her arms around his waist, drawing him in for a hug. Deacon hugged her back and smiled softly to himself as she rested her head on his chest. She didn't hate it! He was so relieved.

* * *

After Deacon cooked dinner they sat on the edge of the balcony watching the sunset. Rayna dangled her feet off the edge and leant against Deacon's side. He kept one arm around her and the other hand held his beer.

"This is so beautiful," Rayna signed appreciatively.

"Yep, nothin' like it," Deacon agreed.

"Maybe we should do some writin'?" she suggested, vaguely remembering the reason they had decided to take the trip.

"No time like the present," Deacon murmured, picking up his guitar from beside him and strumming a few chords.

"Hey Deac," Rayna said, turning to him. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Of course Ray, I'm glad you came. It's kinda nice to share it with someone for once."

"Oh, so you've never come here with anyone else?" she asked, surprised.

"No," he said softly. "Just you. Only you."

"Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

They looked at each other for a long moment, gazes burning. Finally Rayna put her hand around Deacon's neck and leaned in to kiss him. It was a slow kiss at first but soon became more passionate, as it almost always did. Rayna pressed her tongue against Deacon's lips in search of his and soon they were battling for dominance.

In between breaths Deacon muttered, "I love it when you make the first move. It's such a turn on."  
Rayna smiled at him, catching her breath, before running her hands under the hem of his t-shirt. He shuddered involuntarily as her hands made contact with his bare flesh.

"Feisty today aren't you?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath on her neck. "Shall we go inside and christen the bed?"

"That's not how songs get written," she said, leaning back, removing her hands and looking pointedly at his discarded guitar. Tormenting him for a moment.

"No," he murmured. "It's what they get written about."

He grabbed her hand to help her up and quickly pulled her inside, closing the door.

* * *

When Rayna awoke it was still dark and the fire had almost burned out, a small glow still flickering across the room. She smiled to herself as she reflected on the previous hours activities. Still warm and in a haze from sleep she rolled over to face Deacon but noticed he wasn't there. She sat up noiselessly and saw him sitting by the fire. He had a half empty glass in his hand and a bottle of what she could only guess was whiskey next to him. She hadn't even remembered bringing whiskey with them. Why was he up drinking?

Rayna sat and watched him for a moment. He hadn't appeared to notice her and was just staring at the glowing embers in the fireplace. Not sure what to do Rayna lay back down carefully and quietly, pretending to still be asleep. But that was the furthest thing from her mind. Why was he drinking so much? And more importantly, what was she going to do about it?


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 11: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_Sorry it took such a while to add a new chapter. I've been pretty busy as I'm going on a long road trip in a week or so then moving to Canada. I was hoping to write a longer chapter but it is pushing 2am so I think I will call it a night. Whilst this chapter is fluff it is the beginning of Rayna turning a blind eye to Deacon's problem for a while. A few were surprised or wondering about Deacon drinking in the last chapter. I have tried to casually allude to the fact that he generally drinks a lot in previous chapters. Maybe it is a problem for him at this point or maybe it isn't. We will have to see :S_

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ Obie Trice_

_**Album: **__Cheers_

* * *

Rayna awoke the next day to delectable smells wafting across the room. She slowly opened one eye and took an exaggerated stretch before turning her head towards the kitchenette. There was Deacon humming a Garth Brooks song and cooking bacon and eggs in his boxers. She took a moment to take him in in all his glory, strong arms and back, lightly bronzed skin and just the right spattering of chest hair. Then she propped herself up on her elbows and let out a low whistle.

"Hey," he smiled as he turned to face her. "Sleepin' beauty is finally up."

"I was just admirin' the view," she smiled.

"It tastes better than it looks," he winked. "The food I mean."

"Yes," she drawled sarcastically, "I'm _sure _that's what you meant." Deacon just laughed.

Rayna slid out from under the warm covers and pulled on the sweats and button down shirt she had been wearing the evening before, both were Deacon's. She padded over to the bench and perched herself on one of the stools, swinging her legs. Deacon smiled at her, leaning over to give her a quick kiss before returning to the stove. Rayna winced inwardly at the lingering taste of alcohol on his breath. She sighed somewhat loudly as she thought about what to do with this new revelation.

"What's up?" Deacon asked questioningly.

"Oh, nothing," she answered quickly. "Um, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a log," Deacon responded smoothly.

"Me too," she smiled, hoping it didn't look as stiff as it felt. Well that settles that then she thought, right?

"Your breakfast ma lady," Deacon said, interrupting her thought process with a sizzling plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thank you. It looks delicious," she said gratefully.

"Oh it will be. I can guarantee you."

"Confident much?" she said, looking sideways at him and raising her eyebrow.

"It is a struggle I'll admit it," he chuckled.

After they ate, laughed and joked Rayna could only conclude that Deacon seemed fine. Like always. Against her better judgement she tried to push the niggling feeling away. It's no big deal, she told herself. It's probably just a one off.

"So," said Rayna. "Where is the shower?"

"Oh," mumbled Deacon. "It's outside."

"It's what?" she asked, wondering if she had heard correctly.

"Outside," he said, the corners of his mouth curving in a smile.

"Deacon Claybourne I got on board with the outhouse. But do you mean to tell me the shower is outside…in the bush?"

"It's not in the bush Ray. It's around the side of the house. But yes, it's outside," he said whilst trying not to look too amused. "Don't worry though, the water is hot."

"Oh the water is hot?" she retorted, unamused. "But you expect me to shower outside naked and in the open?"

"Well who cares if it is in the open? No one is around to see, except for me. And I have seen Ray, I have seen," he smiled appreciatively, thinking back to last night's pleasantries. He leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head away, huffing.

"Oh, don't be that way," he said, somewhat mockingly. He moved closer and started kissing her neck, testing her willpower.

Rayna sighed softly as Deacon kissed her neck, one hand coming to rest on her inner thigh and the other stroking her hair. She feigned disinterest for a moment but caved when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Damn you," she muttered as she moved in to kiss him. Deacon didn't waste any time and stood to embrace her fully, positioning himself in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush with hers. They moaned into each other's mouths and Rayna felt Deacon lifting her up. Expecting to be tossed on the bed or the couch she was unpleasantly surprised when Deacon put her over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"Deacon, I am not getting under that shower," she declared, struggling with his grip. "I'm telling you…"

She was cut off when Deacon lowered her back to the ground. Putting her down underneath the showerhead he pressed her up against the side of the house, linking her hands with his.

"Deacon!" she said struggling. "Don't turn that water on…no…"

Deacon didn't respond, he just kissed her as his hands danced underneath the hem of the shirt she was wearing. He unbuttoned the top few buttons and kissed her neck. After tracing his hands across her warm stomach and then beneath the waistband of her sweats he knew he had her. She was sighing now, eyes closed and breathing heavily, and too into the moment to argue. He pushed the sweats down her legs and she willingly stepped out of them, tossing them aside. As he went to unbutton the rest of her shirt she went to work on his boxers, easily pushing them down. Just before they connected Deacon flicked the water on.

Rayna gasped in surprise and pleasure at the sensations coming to her. There was Deacon moving inside her, his body pressed against hers, his hot lips, the warm water, the crisp morning breeze and then just the fact that they were outside in the open. With the butterflies and the crickets, where any lone bushwalker could see them.

Whilst she was fairly conservative when it came to sex Rayna begrudgingly had to concede that being outside was kind of thrilling. Not that she'd admit to Deacon that he was right about the shower. Although, she thought, he probably already knew he was given what they were doing. Something about him just made her want to be wild, made her feel free.

Moments later they collapsed against each other with mutually appreciative moans. After regaining normal breathing they succeeded in actually showering, casting knowing glances at each other every once in a while. Deacon scampered back into the house naked and dripping to get some dry towels. Upon his return he wrapped one around Rayna and kissed her gently on the lips. They walked back into the house hand in hand and any thoughts she had of Deacon's drinking were well and truly forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_So here is the next chapter. During this horrible break I have been re-watching bits of old episodes. I noticed in the conversation between Rayna and Deacon on the bridge that they referenced the wild old days. I feel like Rayna would have partied at least a little, particularly as Deacon ended up with a drinking problem. I felt like they would have been drinking together in the beginning. My version of Rayna started out pretty focused, innocent and vanilla so that is about to change. I hope you like it. Please read and review, I enjoy hearing your thoughts or any feedback you may have._

_P.S. The song they wrote I just made up. We haven't been given the names of too many and I feel like it is too soon for 'No One Will Ever Love You.'_

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ The Temper Trap_

_**Album: **__Conditions_

* * *

Rayna sat in the passenger seat and looked fondly at the cabin in the rear view mirror. She heard a clunk as Deacon loaded the final bag in the back and his footsteps approaching the driver's side.

"Ready to hit the road?" he asked with a smile as he clambered in, swinging the door shut behind him.

"Back to reality?" she asked, wincing slightly.

"If reality is us then it can't be all that bad can't it?" he winked.

"No of course not!" she said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I just meant all the stress; the tour, the paparazzi, my father…"

Deacon cut her off with a kiss. "Lets…not…worry…about…that…now," he breathed in between kisses.

"Alright, alright," she said, leaning back. "Enough of that or we won't be driving anywhere this afternoon."

"As you wish," Deacon said, putting his hands up in defeat before turning back to the road.

They drove home in a comfortable silence. Deacon squeezed her thigh occasionally and leaned over to brush hair out of her face when they were stopped in traffic. They exchanged meaningful looks and jokingly sang along to the radio. Rayna felt truly relaxed and at peace.

* * *

"It's great, it's really really great," said Bucky, smiling warmly.

"You think so?" said Rayna. She and Deacon had just finished performing a demo song for him entitled 'The Winter Before Spring.' They had started it during their tumultuous fights on tour. They finished it after their shower session at the cabin.

"I do," Bucky said. "I must admit I was concerned about how it would be with you two together at first. I mean we work in very close quarters. You're performing together, writing together, romantically together. But if this is what you're coming up with then…"

"Thanks Buck, that means a lot," Deacon said, slapping him lightly on the back.

"I think we should set up a meeting with Watty," Bucky added.

"Watty White?" said Rayna. "Really?"

"Absolutely. You've got the three demo songs done and your tour is underway. If we want to strike whilst the iron is hot then now is the time to get the ball rolling on some new music.

If you're headin' in this musical direction then Watty is the guy to make than happen. I'm thinkin' we could release the single as a teaser. If it goes well we can do some more recordin' during the next tour break. What do you say?"

"Yes," said Rayna and Deacon in unison.

"Great," said Bucky. "I'll make the call."

After he walked away Deacon and Rayna beamed at each other. Deacon pulled her in for a celebratory embrace.

* * *

"Are you ready to get back out on the road?" Deacon murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah I think so. The break has been great but I love tourin'," she whispered back. "There's nothin' like it."

"Ain't that the truth. I kinda love seein' you out there doin' your thing. You light up on stage," he smiled.

"Aww thanks babe," she said, kissing him lightly.

"I will miss all the alone time though," he added, kissing her neck.

"Me too, me too," she said.

"But there is always your hotel room, my hotel room. Backstage. The tour bus," Deacon smirked.

"I like the way you think," she said, laughing.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "I think I hear our song. Where's the radio?" He leaned over to his bedside table and cranked up the volume knob.

Deacon was right. It was their song, 'The Winter Before Spring.' Rayna smiled softly the song filled the room; her voice, Deacon's melodic strumming and the lyrics they wrote together.

"Wow," she breathed. "It sounds great."

"It sure does," he agreed. Rayna rested her head on his chest as they listened to the chorus together.

_The winter before spring_

_It was cold and grey_

_The snow was falling_

_Twas no sunshine for days_

_But when we connected_

_I felt something begin_

_And you kept me so warm_

_That winter before spring_

Just as the song was finishing the announcer cut to fade and spoke out over the top.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen you heard it here first. That was fledging country sensation Rayna Jaymes' new single 'The Winter Before Spring.' As critics have already noted the song takes Rayna in a different musical direction, and one that is decidedly less country, than her debut album. Interestingly enough Rayna's lead guitar player and rumoured lover has received a joint writing credit on the track. Rayna is said to be dating Deacon Claybourne although neither have publicly addressed the rumours. Regardless it remains to be seen that these two have been making sweet sweet music together whilst on tour. And if the lyrics of this track are anything to go by Deacon has been keeping Rayna warm in more ways that one. Do you like Rayna's new song or is it too great a leap from the first album we know and love? What do you think of Rayna and Deacon as a couple? Phone in and tell us. We'll be taking calls after the break."

After the cut to commercial Rayna just shook her head. The initial joy at hearing their song on the radio had disappeared after hearing the announcer's comments. Apparently critics were saying she was moving away from her country roots. And then there was the blush-worthy speculation about her and Deacon. She hated this part of the music business.

"Hey Ray," Deacon murmured. "The song sounds great. Don't worry about what anyone says."

"Yeah," she said feebly. "I just don't know if I'll ever get used to this part of it. Being a public figure."

"Well it is being a public figure that got you all those fans and the tour. This is the trade off. You have to take the good with the bad," he summated.

"Well aren't you wise today?" she laughed curtly.

"Someone's gotta keep your head from getting too big. There is no time for pity parties coz you have it pretty damn good," he answered.

"Hey," she said, shoving him. His words had stung her.

"Oh c'mon Ray don't take offence. I just don't see why you are so sensitive bout every lil thing anyone says about you. You just gotta let it roll off your back like water. I mean, who cares what they think?" he said, a little roughly.

"It's not that easy," she said shrilly.

"It is," Deacon argued. "Let's just chill and relax. Your song is on the radio, our song. Who cares if some disk jockey makes an offhanded comment?"

"Fine," she said huffily, rolling over to the other side of the bed and staring out window.

"Oh don't be like that," Deacon said, trying to pull her back over. She resisted but he continued. "Hey, c'mon. It's our last evening together before the tour. You know I think you are amazin' I just wish you had more confidence in yourself. I feel like I need to build you up all the time. I wish you could see what I see in you."

"Oh," she mumbled. "What's that?"

"Well," said Deacon, rolling her back towards him and shifting so he hovered above her. "I see a sexy, gorgeous woman who is a very talented singer, performer and songwriter. And so self conscious is she has no idea the effect she has on me."

Rayna had no words so she kissed him. He didn't hesitate in kissing her back and they enjoyed their last blissful afternoon in Nashville together.

* * *

Rayna lay back on the bed in her Los Angeles hotel suite. She was agitated and couldn't concentrate on any one thing. Deacon had been in the shower for little more than five minutes and she had already flicked through every television channel, paced the room, looked out the window and angrily discarded several magazines on the floor.

She hadn't been sleeping lately. Even after she and Deacon were intimate she lay awake long after the snores rang out from his side of the bed. She was stressed out and really feeling the pressure. Her song had received mixed reviews from critics. The label had been pressuring her over her the new tracks she had cut and whether it was the right step. There was also the constant speculation over her and Deacon. And then there were the groupies.

She had never publicly staked her claim on Deacon, nor had he on her. As a result Deacon was constantly being bombarded by hoards of adoring female fans. They had signs at the concert, tried to sneak backstage and followed the crew to any bar they attended. She hated watching them throw themselves at him. And whilst she didn't believe for a second that Deacon would cheat on her she could tell he was basking in the attention. He was an attractive and charismatic ladies man after all, or at least he was before he met her. The pangs of jealousy rose within her constantly.

And Deacon too had shown increasingly jealous behaviour whenever men paid her any attention. Most of the time it was innocent enough, a fan saying hello or someone offering to buy her a drink. It wasn't like she ever courted their affections, they just appeared out of nowhere. It was all completely innocent but it took next to nothing for Deacon to fly off the handle, threatening people for no reason or wanting to fight them. He usually overreacted, particularly when he was drinking. Which was more and more these days.

Not that she could chastise him over his drinking because she had become rather fond of it herself. Deacon drank often and she wanted to accompany him when he did. Secretly it was to make sure none of those girls got too close. But it was also nice to feel relaxed, fuzzy and out of it. She enjoyed the first drink after the show particularly. It warmed her throat going down and then slowly spread out across her body, numbing her senses and calming her. After a few more it was bliss.

She had even taken to smoking more than the occasional cigarette, which she had picked up from Deacon. He smoked pretty regularly and she had been curious to see what all the fuss was about. Having no previous desire to smoke she found the first one particularly unpleasant. But soon the cravings niggled at her. She enjoyed the fact that this tiny thing could relax her; it gave her something to focus on. And the notion that it was unhealthy egged her on further; she was feeling self-destructive lately.

Suddenly Deacon appeared in the doorway of the bathroom clad in only a towel. She looked up and admired his physique, her agitation fading only a little.

"So," he said quizzically. "What do you want to do tonight? Do you want to get some dinner?"

"Nah, I'm in no mood for food. Let's hit the bars," she said daringly.

"Alright I'm down, I'll just get changed and we can go. I think the others are heading to The Viper Room."

* * *

As they sat in the cab Rayna was silent and distant. She wasn't annoyed at Deacon per se she just irritated in general. So much so that everything he did and said annoyed her.

Once they pulled up outside the bar she hopped out and left him to pay, slamming the door. He caught up with her just as she was stepping past the bouncer.

"Hey, wait up," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah yeah," she said. "Let's go to the bar."

"Alright."

"Two shots of Jack please," she said firmly to the bartender. When he returned with the shots Deacon went to grab one. "Hey," she said to him. "These are mine, order your own."

"Are you serious?" Deacon asked, incredulous. Rayna didn't answer she just downed both of the shots and turned to look at him.

"I'll have another one when you order," she said seriously.

"Jesus," muttered Deacon, shaking his head. "You're something else tonight."

After a few more shots Rayna decided she wasn't annoyed at Deacon anymore. She wasn't annoyed at anyone and she felt great. All she wanted to do was dance, sing out loud and kiss Deacon. And grope him.

Rayna noticed one of their band mates Lou come up and murmur in Deacon's ear. Then she heard him say, "No no, she'd never go for it."

"Excuse me," she slurred, hitting Deacon hard on the chest. "What wouldn't I go for?"

"Shush Ray, be quiet," Deacon muttered.

"No! You tell me what you're talking about," she ordered.

Deacon grabbed her arm sharply and pressed his face next to hers so he could whisper in her ear.

"They've got some gear in the VIP room and were wondering if we wanted in," he said.

"Gear?" she asked.

"Coke Ray. They've got coke," he said quietly.

"Oh," she said, processing what he had told her.

"See," said Deacon to Lou. "I told you she wouldn't…"

Rayna cut Deacon off by grabbing his arm. She looked at him firmly before turning away to address Lou.

"Let's go," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_So here is the next chapter and sorry it has been a while. I have been on a one month driving holiday in the US which left me with limited writing time/internet access. Fortunately for me I got the opportunity to spend a whole week in Nashville. During this time I checked out a few of the places I've seen in the show including the Shelby Street Bridge, The Ryman and the main strip of bars on Broadway. I even caught a live acoustic performance at The Bluebird Cafe...which was beyond amazing._

_So in any subsequent chapters of this fic (and others) you can expect more factual accuracy when it comes to Nashville locations. Also since the time I started writing this some more details about the earlier years were revealed, including that Rayna's mother died in a car accident when she was 13. And also that Deacon's friend Vince died in an accident when he was drunk. Hopefully I can at least incorporate the latter into this story at some point._

_Anyway enough of my ramblings...I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ Calvin Harris_

_**Album: **__18 Months_

* * *

"Rayna? Rayna! Rayna…open up!"

Rayna groaned as her body jolted into consciousness, the incessant banging on the door was second only to the incessant banging in her head.

"Yeah yeah…I'm comin'," she shouted, struggling to pull herself up to a seated position. When she finally managed the room spun severely and she lamented, flopping back on the bed. "Just…give me a minute," she called.

When Rayna finally opened the door she came face to face with an agitated Bucky.

"Morning Rayna," he said with a put on cheeriness. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "I had a…late night."

"Like every night of late it seems," Bucky chimed in.

"I'm just…" she sighed, struggling to form words and thoughts into a sentence. "I'm just…havin' fun…or tryin' to…whatever."

"Yeah yeah," said Bucky, putting his hands up. "Just so long as you remember your business obligations."

"Well," said Rayna. "You are my manager, not my father."

"Yes I am," agreed Bucky. "So I am concerned with your career first and foremost. But it doesn't mean I do not have concerns for you, that is all I'm sayin'."

"I know. It just…it isn't a big deal. I'm blowin' off steam," she reasoned.

"Alright well if that is then that is what it is. But I didn't come here to talk about that."

"Okay, well what did you come to talk about?"

"A bunch of things. The set list for Atlanta, interview times, upcomin' event RSVPs, wardrobe changes…the usual."

"Ah okay okay. Well…I don't think I'm up to decidin' right now. Can I get some food and meet you later?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'll be in the café in the lobby when you are ready."

"Thanks Buck," she said, squeezing his arm weakly.

"Okay," he smiled. "See you later."

As Bucky turned and left her hotel room he shook his head and grimaced to himself. He was used to seeing this happen to a lot of artists when they hit the big time. They got to into themselves, lost focus and got into the party scene. He just didn't think it would happen to this particular artist. Hopefully she got tired of it soon. And hopefully it stayed under control until then.

* * *

After a shower, some Advil and hotel room service Rayna finally felt human again. She tried to remember the events of the night before but it was a little fuzzy. For one thing Deacon and she usually ended up together in one of their rooms but he was nowhere in sight. Where was he?

Dressed in sweats, uggs and old button down of Deacon's she went in search of him. She checked his room and then Pete's, Luke's and Lou's but there was no answer from any of them. After pacing around a little more decided she had better go and meet Bucky.

"Hey Buck," she called airily as she strode toward his table. "How you doing?"

"Good good," he answered. "You are lookin' brighter. Ready to discuss business?

"I am, I am," she smiled. "Just one thing though. Have you seen Deacon or the guys? None of them appear to be in their hotel rooms."

"I haven't I'm sorry. Are you sure they came back with you last night?"

"No. I'm not," she admitted, flushing slightly. She now felt embarrassed that she couldn't remember how she got back to the hotel.

"Well don't worry I am sure they just had a late night and crashed somewhere. No doubt they will be dragging their sore and sorry butts in here sometime soon," he reassured, hoping it was true. "We don't have a show for a few days so it won't be a problem."

"Yeah, I hope you are right," she winced, but deep in the pit of her stomach something felt off.

After two hours Bucky could see that Rayna was clearly distracted.

"Rayna…you okay?" he asked kindly, placing his hand on her forearm.

"I'm just…I'm worried about him Buck. About them…where are they?" she mumbled, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Okay okay," Bucky agreed. "Let me make a few calls and see if anyone has seen them. Okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered softly, shaking slightly. She sat and stared into her coffee cup as Bucky walked away, wrapping her arms about herself.

After about half an hour Bucky returned with a concerned look on his face.

"What…what is it?" she asked fearfully.

"Rayna honey, I don't want you to panic," he said calmly.

"Bucky, what is it?" she said, her voice rising and she jumped to her feet.

"They…they are in the hospital, okay? But it isn't too serious."

"What?! What happened?" she shrieked.

"Just stay calm. We will get a cab there now and I will explain on the way," Bucky reassured, putting his arm around her.

"Okay," she mumbled, letting him lead her.

Once they were in the cab Rayna refocused her attention. "What happened Bucky?" she demanded.

"I've spoken to Pete. Apparently Deac and Luke got into a punch up with some guys at a dive bar. They were pretty drunk. And then after Luke was in bad shape so they took him to the hospital. And on the way Deacon just passed out. They think he might have had an overdose."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" she cried. "You told me not to panic!"

"Well I know it looks bad. But they are going to be okay, they are both conscious. Deacon had his stomach pumped."

"Oh god," Rayna moaned, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe it. And they didn't even call?"

"Those boys, they are loose cannons. The main thing is they had the good sense to go to the emergency room or it could have been a lot worse."

Rayna didn't even respond, she just looked out the window listlessly.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Rayna leapt out of the cab and slammed the door, leaving Bucky to pay. She sprinted towards the reception desk in the emergency ward and yelled at the receptionist, "Deacon Claybourne. Where is he? Where is he?"

"Ma'am. Mr Claybourne is resting. We need to get you signed in as a visitor. What is your name please?" responded the receptionist calmly.

"I don't have time for that!" shouted Rayna. "Where is he?"

"Rayna, calm down," said Bucky, who by now had caught up with her.

Rayna turned to go off at him but he silenced her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Turning towards the receptionist he said," Her name is Rayna Jaymes. And I am Bucky Dawes. We are here to see Deacon Claybourne and Luke McAllister."

"Okay," smiled the receptionist curly. "If you would just fill this out."

After Bucky scribbled hastily on the form she provided he and Rayna with nametags. "Mr Claybourne is in room 2.06 and Mr McAllister is in room 2.11. Take the elevator to the second floor and then turn left."

"Thank you," said Bucky, before quickly turning to follow Rayna who was hasily making her way towards the lift.

As they approached room 2.06 Rayna suddenly felt her knees buckle.

"Rayna?" Bucky called, putting his arms around her to keep her standing. "It's okay honey, he is going to be okay. Let's just go and see him, yeah?"

"Okay, she sniffed, regaining her balance. With effort she stood tall and closed the rest of the distance to Deacon's room. When she laid eyes on him she gasped at the scene in front of her. Deacon looked pale and weak, with tubes in his nose and a drip. In the light blue hospital gown he looked washed out and small, different to the man she knew.

"Deacon?" she cried, hesitantly.

"Hey baby," he croaked, his throat was painfully dry and his tongue felt too big for his mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asked, grabbing his hand. "What happened?"

"I'm okay baby. Hey, don't cry," he said, looking dismayed at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was so…worried…about…you. If anythin' happened to you…I don't know what I'd…" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

Bucky cleared his throat as if to remind them of his presence. "Deacon, I hope you are feeling okay son. I'll go and see Luke and then be back to check on you two later."

"Thanks Buck," mumbled Deacon. "'ppreciate it."

After Bucky had left the room Deacon turned to Rayna and smiled weakly.

"Ray…don't cry," he begged, tentatively reaching his hand up to wipe the tears away from her cheek. The gesture only made Rayna cry harder. Deacon pulled her arm, inviting her to sit next to him on the hospital bed.

"I'm okay Ray. I'm sorry I worried you," he mumbled, stroking her hair. "I was stupid. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" she asked eventually, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Oh well you were feeling a little tipsy so I took you back to the hotel room. I was so buzzed I couldn't sleep so I went out again to meet the guys. They'd scored some gear whilst I was gone and we went through that and had some more drinks. Then Luke got into a biff with some guy at the bar over his girlfriend. And suddenly we were all in this fight. Luke got beat on pretty bad so we took him here. And on the way I didn't feel so hot and then…I passed out I guess. I woke up here. I don't quite remember everything that happened but Pete filled me in on the blanks…most of what I just told you."

"Oh Deacon," Rayna sighed, burying her face into his chest and clutching his hospital gown to draw him closer.

Deacon exhaled painfully. "Ray…y'know I love you but…I'm just a little sore at the moment."

Abruptly Rayna climbed off the bed and went to sit in the seat across from it.

"I can't believe you guys got into that situation. Do you know how worried I was?" she asked haughtily. "What would I do if something happened to you?"

"Ray…I'm sorry. We took it too far," he said apologetically. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah…promise?"

"I promise," he said solemnly. "Now, will you come and sit a little closer? I can't stand to have you so far away."

"Yeah…okay," Rayna agreed, pulling the chair over so that it was right next to his bed. When she sat down again Deacon clutched her hand.

"I love you Ray."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: ****_Please read and review. I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism._**

_So sorry that it has taken such a long time to update. I moved from the US to Canada and then had to find an apartment, still looking for a job. Plus the season finale was so depressing I was unmotivated for a while. Thanks to all the other fic writers for bridging the gap before next season and motivated me again. Thank goodness we got renewed coz I wouldn't have been able to cope if that was how it ended. Anyways please accept my apologies for the delay with some sexytimes._

**_Mood Music Whilst Writing:_**

_**Artist:**__ No Doubt_

_**Album: **__The Singles (1992-2003)_

* * *

"Deacon…" murmured Rayna between kisses, trying in vain to push him away. "You…you just got out of the hospital…you need to…rest."

"Ray," he said with mild exasperation. "I'm _fine_. The only thing wrong with me is that I have been deprived of you for far too long."

Rayna blushed slightly as Deacon looked down at her with a mischievous expression on his face.

"C'mon," he smirked, kissing the sensitive spot on her neck. "You know you want me."

"Cocky aren't you?" Rayna said, laughing. But her laughter soon turned into sighs as Deacon worked his magic on her neck. As her eyes fluttered closed and her hands automatically slipped under his shirt Deacon knew he had her.

Deacon's fingers seamlessly undid the buttons of Rayna's shirt whilst he distracted her with his continued assault on her neck. As he lifted her up from the hotel bed to slip it off her shoulders he also removed her camisole and bra in one swift movement. He then sat up briefly to remove her skirt, boot and socks before resuming his position on top of her.

"I think it is a bit unfair that I'm almost naked here whilst you remain fully dressed," murmured Rayna, suddenly realising the extent of her exposure. She tried to prop herself up on her elbows and unbutton Deacon's shirt but he wasn't having it. He grasped each of her hands and pressed them back on the bed, trapping her in place.

"That's the way I'm likin' it at the moment," Deacon winked, loving being in control.

He kissed from her neck down to her collarbones before reaching her breast. He pulled both hands above her head and held them together with one of his, leaving his other hand free to caress her. He massaged one breast with his hand whilst attacking the other his lips. He felt great satisfaction as Rayna quit her protesting and started to sigh more deeply. After a few long minutes his lips continued the journey southwards, stopping at her bellybutton before reaching the sensitive area just above her panty line. Rayna let out a soft moan as he blew a hot breath on her.

"Lift up your hips," he ordered. She cooperated immediately and he slipped her panties off and quickly discarded them on the floor. Before he reached her core he grasped each of her hands in his and held them down on the bed, leaving her at his mercy.

As soon as his lips caressed hers Rayna began to moan softly and Deacon's heart soared at the sound. He loved being this intimate with her, touching her this way.

Rayna thought she was going to lose it when Deacon added his fingers into the mix. She called out his name breathlessly as a warning that she was close. To her disappointment he soon stopped and the pleasant sensations faded. She opened her eyes in protest but noticed he was busy stripping off his clothes. As soon as he joined her in nakedness Rayna expected Deacon to return to the bed so they could come together but instead he extended a hand to her.

She looked at him indignantly.

"Deacon," she sighed. "Quit playin' and get back down here."

"You're too used to being the boss of everythin' Ray," he smirked, quickly scooping her off the bed and carrying her towards the bathroom. He put her down facing the giant mirror and placed her hands on the sink before standing behind her.

"But," he murmured, nibbling her shoulder. "You're not always the boss here."

She stared him down in the mirror and with him behind her they came together. And then they proceeded to have some of the hottest sex she could remember.

After basking in the afterglow of their sexual escapades for a long while Rayna's thoughts eventually drifted back to reality and the painful recent events. She had not been able to pin Deacon down to one serious conversation about his overdose. He had stayed in the hospital for four days and each time she visited he insisted they could discuss it once he was released. And now that he was finally back at the hotel he had successfully distracted her with sex. She really wanted to talk to him about it properly but was hesitant to shatter the magical post coital moment. It was a blissful feeling and the perfect denial.

"You look so sexy there, wearing nothing but my shirt," Deacon murmured, joining her on the bed with a few bags of crisps that he had swiped from the minibar.

You're not so bad yourself mister," she drawled, exaggerating her Southern accent, before snuggling up to him. Resting her head against Deacon's bare chest she breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent and smiling inwardly.

After they exchanged some quick quips and scoffed down all the crisps Rayna looked up at Deacon with concern.

"Deac," she said seriously. "We really need to talk about what happened."

"Ray," he sighed, immediately tensing underneath her. "It was a mistake and I'm sorry for worrying y'all. But can we just forget about it and move on?"

"C'mon," she said softly. "It was a bit more than a mistake. You could have died. I don't understand how you could have kept drinking to that point. It terrifies me."

"I'll…I'll be more careful next time. I promise," Deacon reassured. "I won't put you through that again. I know better."

"So you are going right back to partying?" she asked, incredulous.

"Look Ray, I know I was the one who OD'd that night. But I also dropped you back at the hotel room one drink short of being passed out."

"I know that," she replied with gritted teeth. "But I worry about you."

"It was just a bump in the road Ray. It doesn't need to ruin our fun," he insisted. "My birthday is coming up and if I am telling you anythin' it's that I won't be teetotal for it. We're gonna party baby!"

"Okay," she sighed. "Just not the point of hospitalisation."

"Oh lighten up Ray," he said, nudging her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "Don't worry so much. We have it pretty good."

And with that he brought his lips down to meet hers. Yes we do, thought Rayna as she kissed him back. Yes we do.


End file.
